


Urge

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crushes, Fantasy, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Urge

Kate always had a crush on Clint.

But lately she has been fantasizing about kissing him.

Clint is a handsome man.

The ladies like him.

And Kate always supports him.

But recently she has trouble looking away from Clint's lips.

They are full and supple.

Kate believes Clint will be a talented kisser.

That tongue of his looks very talented.

Clint is talented with his hands.

So it wont be a surprise if he is talented with his mouth.

Maybe she can convince him.

To kiss her.

Just as friends.


End file.
